Twilight's Real!
by AwryFlower
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my stories! Basically, its about a bunch of girls who go into Twilight, but there's more to it. Oh just read it already people. Haha. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Sapph! Cut it out, I'm trying to read my book here!" I complained. My best friend, Sapphrina, or Sapph as we call her, was probably the most irritating person ever when she was excited. God help me..

"Sorry but I cannot help it. I'm so excited!" Becky exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her chair.

Me, Sapph, Harmony, Lily (But we call her Spark/Sparky), Katherine (Or Kate for short) and Laura had gone on a road trip around America, and now we were settling down in Forks and attending the high school there. My absolute favourite books where the Twilight Saga, so I was really excited to live in Forks even if the Cullens didn't actually exist. Currently, I was reading Eclipse for the 5th time, it's my favourite book, and movie actually, but that's 'cause Taylor is well hot and he constantly has his top off. *drools at the thought*

Then a car suddenly shot past. It was a Porche 911 Turbo! I was sure the driver looked exactly like Alice Cullen but I couldn't be sure because the car went past too fast.

"OMG! That was totally Alice Cullen!" shrieked Laura

"Yeah and I'm Kellan Lutz." said Kate

"OMG, can I have your autograph?" exclaimed Laura

"Gah! Ok Laura, let me explain this slowly to you. I am not Kellan Lutz, that was sarcasm. OK?" said Kate who was clearly pissed off

"Ooh. Sarcasm, that sounds exotic. I would love to go there!" said Laura

Kate started to hit her head on the wall in exasperation.

"Ok back to the subject. That was Alice Cullen and don't say anything sarcastic or you'll set her off again." I said.

Sapph and Sparky nodded, grinning mischievously at each other.

I look warily between the two of them, whatever they were plotting, it wasn't good.

"What are you guys up to...?" Asked Harmony, apparently having the same idea as me about their scheming.

Spark just shoots us both an innocent smile and shakes her head, going back to plotting with Sapph.

I huff and pick my book back up, finding my page and beginning to read again, Harmony going back to the song she had been singing...

**OKAY PEEPS. This is a rewrite of a story I had on my other account, I've edited it and made some changes but that's it. Tell me what you think!**

**ElectricMarauder**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOUT.**

2 HOURS LATER

"We're here!" I screeched

Everyone was smirking at me.

"What?" I said

Kate burst out laughing, "You do know that you have 'I love Twilight' written on your head" she said between giggles.

I made a face then stomped off to find a mirror. When I got around to the other side of the bus, a pale hand appeared holding my mirror.

"There you go." Said a twinkling voice.

I take the mirror and look at myself before doing a double take and looking around wildly.

"What the hell?"

Then the one the only Alice Cullen appeared in front of me.

"Don't tell anyone but we have to leave early tomorrow morning. You need to come with me to my world. No one can know the Cullens really exist." She said

"Uh umn... what...huh?" I said with the words all jumbled up.

"We leave tomorrow ok?" Alice said

"But Sapph, Sparky and Laura recognised you too" I said

"True but Laura is such an idiot she would just get annoying. I mean look at Emmett. He's got us all tangled up and it's all because of his stupidity. But Sapph and Spark, well they're a completely different story. I guess they'll will have to come too." Said Alice

I nodded.

" Don't tell them, I'll do that myself. Just accidently spill something on them or something like that." Alice said

I nodded again.

I went and washed the writing off my face then got a soda. I went back to the group but then accidently on purpose tripped and spilt my soda on Sapph, getting some of Spark too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said whilst jumping up and down, barely resisting smirking though.

"It's okay girl, chill. I needed to change my top anyway" said Sapph whilst getting up to go change into another top.

Spark just stuck her tongue out at me before going to change too.

10 minutes later they came back quite pale and clearly still in shock.

"I couldn't find a top for ages" Sapph muttered.

We nodded. I raised an eyebrow at them, silently asking what had happened. Sapph returned that with a smile, Spark grinning like an idiot. I knew at once that they knew what was going on.

**Woooo! Next chappy done! Gimme your thoughts in things such as reviews!**

**ElectricMarauder**


End file.
